It Just Broke
by Reichieru-Uchiha
Summary: Deidara and Itachi are at school getting tutored for Orchestra class. Deidara is having a rather bad day with a previous incident with Kisame and things just gets worst from there on.


A/N This is NOTyaoi. It was actually based off an actual story but I just turn everyone into Akatsuki members.

"Oh, I thought you weren't coming today," Itachi said as Deidara walking into the locker room.

"No, I said I was, just later…"

Itachi looks around and behind Deidara's back. "Where's Kisame?"

"Downstairs," the blonde replied as he pulled out his keys and inserted it into the lock.

Itachi noticed the pained expression Deidara had on his face. "Okay, what's wrong?" he asked as he pulled the locker door opened since Deidara nearly broke his finger the first, and last, time he'd opened the door.

"He made fun of me intelligence! I hate it when people do that. It's not something I take as a joke which he did! I shouldn't have even given him the quiz if I knew he was going to joke about it."

They went out in the hall, carrying their belongings and viola cases. Once everything was set on the ground, Itachi reached out to the blonde to comfort him.

"Don't worry, you're pretty smart but your self-esteem isn't low, at all," he mumbled into the Deidara's hair.

There were estimated to be about thirty people in the hall by the time Itachi returned from the Orchestra room with no luck in finding an extra stand.

"Everyone, listen up! There aren't enough stands so you'll just have to pair up!"

"There still won't be enough," Deidara muttered.

"We're gonna have to be in groups of threes if you want us to fit," Itachi spoke up to the tutor.

As everyone began to move again, the teacher came and told them that they had to move since the bass were playing at the other end of the hall.

The Choir Room was stuffy and none of the students liked it. Deidara and Itachi sat in the front row, too lazy to get a seat near the back. Sure, there were windows there but the afternoon sun was also streaming in.

A friend of Itachi's plopped down beside him and she began to take out her viola from its case.

"I can't believe I forgot!" she exclaimed as she looked at him.

"Well, you made it on time Arehandora," he replied, getting back to his own music.

She just smiled at him and started playing the open strings exercise for a few times.

The tutor (they never give their names and if they did, you can't hear it over the noise of playing instruments) signaled for one of the students in the back to whistle and the class quiet down.

Everyone in the room eventually go the point that they had to stop for the moment.

They were asked to play "New World Symphony Theme" but then the ones in the middle complained there was a playing test on "A Chanukah Festival."

It was decided that they would be tutored on that piece instead for the rest of the session. Using the tips of their bows, Deidara and Itachi started moving the sheet music near the middle so the three of them could see it. Yes, they still had to be in groups of three to have enough sheet music to go around.

Their tutor played a sample of how the piece should sound like on the first five measures of the song. The class followed suit with a few squeaks of keys now and then.

During once in practice, he borrowed Itachi's viola and noticed that the bow hair was tightened too much and explained that it was bad and can cause it to snap easily.

He had to go around the room and checked everyone else's bow. And he demonstrated that when you put your pinky in between the bow and the hair, it should just touch a little.

Someone behind the two shouted, "Can we play on the other side of the bow?"

Hearing this, Deidara and Itachi instantly tried it on their violas.

"Dei, it works," Itachi said, nudging his friend with his elbow.

"Oh my god, you guys," laughed Arehandora watching the two.

Sometime later, Deidara bend down to get something with his right hand which held his bow.

Bringing that hand back up, the bow top hits the bottom "shelf" of the stand and it went 'SNAP!'

"What the fuck?" Deidara exclaimed, looking at the now broken bow. He calls for the tutor and he takes and shows it to the class.

"Hey guys, listen up!" he yelled. Holding the bow up, he said, "This is what happens when your bowstring is too tight!"

"Well, it was a violin bow so I didn't know how tight to keep it," Deidara explained.

Itachi couldn't keep himself from not laughing to what had just happened. "Instant example," he muttered under his breath.

Deidara was sent to the his teacher's office across the hall.

"Let's hope your viola stays in its seat!" Itachi yelled after him.

"Don't even say it Ita!"

Itachi continued to laugh and began to help Arehandora out.

"Opps," he said at one point to himself as he realized the mistake on the sheet music he wrote out for Deidara to know where to play.

"So, it's an open A and not the first?" asked Arehandora.

"Yeah, I guess I went too fast yesterday when I was labeling it in class. You better change it on yours too," he said as he erased the old and wrote in the new.

Arehandora nodded as she went back to playing.

"You guys," interrupted their tutor as they failed to play measure 7 together again. "Go back to playing open A since you can't okay the fourth key on D."

There was a mumble of "sure" and "yeah" in the crowd as they tried again.

"Okay, stop, stop. I hear only a few of you holding long enough on the half and whole notes. No one is leaving til we get this right!"

"Can you demonstrate for us?" someone yelled.

"There's an extra viola," Itachi said, pointing at Deidara's.

"Where's the – "

"It broke, remember?"

The tutor just sighed.

"You can use mine," Itachi offered, holding out his bow. "I've got it down already."

Their tutor demonstrated how to play and the class finally got it right, sort of.

"Don't forget to sign yourself in before you leave!" he yelled above the noise of scraping chairs and snapping buckles. "And pack up first!"

Deidara had returned by this point and starts to pack.

"I finally got a viola bow," he told Itachi happily. "He kept the broken one… Sign in for me!"

"I was going to ask if you want me to!" he shouted back.

The piano was opened and Itachi played the first few melody measures of "Turkish March" as he waited impatiently in line to sign-in.

Another girl grabbed the paper as he reached for it.

"Damn," he mumbled under his breath.

He finally got hold of the paper. "There, I said it'll only take me three seconds to write two eleven letter names and class periods! he shouted at the waiting crowd as he headed out the room with Deidara.

As they went down the stairs, he thought, "Your violin bow broke up with your viola since they weren't a pair."

"I know!" Deidara yelled from the other side of the stairs in a rather shrill voice. "You poor thing…" he said, looking down at the instrument case. "God, everything's breaking up with me."

"You still got us," Itachi said smiling at the blonde.

Once outside, they found Kisame sitting at their usual spot and told him that Deidara's violin bow had to break before he gets a viola one. No one had told Deidara if he had to pay for the one he broke since it wasn't really his fault to being with; the teacher ran out of viola bows and he had to use a violin to substitute for the time being.

"But it just broke," he said again, after the music from Itachi's CD player had ended.

Itachi got a called and he and Kisame left for their ride home where Itachi told his partner the whole story of what happened during tutoring.

Random Epilogue~~

Later that night, they texted each other of their almost hopeless love life until one of them passed out from fatigue. Zzzzzz…


End file.
